1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a computer housing structure; more particularly, to a screw-less type removable side panel structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of electronics has become an essential part of the society today. In general, an electronic device has a housing to protect its internal electrical elements. Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows an exploded view of a conventional housing structure 1. The housing structure 1 comprises a main cabinet 11 and a side panel 12. The main cabinet 11 and the side panel 12 can be assembled to form an enclosure. The enclosure is used to house the electrical elements of the electronic device. A bend 14 is formed on one side of the side panel 12. Mounting holes 15 are formed on the bend 14 and the main cabinet 11. Screws 13 for the mounting holes 15 are used to assemble the side panel 12 with the main cabinet 11, thereby enclosing the electrical elements for protection.
However, to disassemble the housing structure 1, significant labor and time must be spent to remove the screws. Furthermore, when troubleshooting, the screws 13 must be loosened one by one to remove the side panel 12. After the inspection is complete, each screw 13 must be driven into the mounting holes 15 to reassemble the housing structure 1. Such conventional process is troublesome and inefficient for troubleshooting the electronic devices. In addition, a tool must be available to assemble or disassemble the housing structure 1. However, such type of tool is not carried ordinarily by the user of the electronic device. The user has to either scramble for any available tool or request technical support. Otherwise, the troubleshooting process can not be initiated.
Since the conventional fastening method is time and labor consuming, the provision of a screw-less side panel is given great emphasis.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.